ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lorax/Trivia
Cultural references *The characters of Ted and Audrey are named after Dr. Seuss (whose real name was Theodor Seuss Geisel) and his second wife, Audrey Geisel. Cameos *While Ted gathers the items needed to see the Once-ler. A minion figurine can be briefly seen. **Also, Ted's sneakers brand are "Gru's Shoes", with a minion as the logo. Trivia *This is the first Illumination musical film, followed by Sing. **It is also Universal Pictures' tenth animated musical film, after An American Tail, Jetsons: The Movie, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, East of the Sun and West of the Moon, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Romeo and Juliet, Paint World, Magina and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. *This is the first and so far only Illumination film to be released in March. **It is also Universal Pictures' second animated theatrical film released in March, after Cinnamon the Movie. *This is first computer animated film by Illumination Mac Guff. *Nasim Pedrad voices the Once-ler's mother. Pedrad will later voice Jillian in Despicable Me 2. *This is the first Dr. Seuss film produced by Illumination, followed by The Grinch. *The film premiered on March 2, 2012 - Dr. Seuss' 108th birthday. *When playing board games with the family, Grammy Norma makes the word "Lorax" with the scrabble balls she has. *The second Dr. Seuss animated film, after Horton Hears a Who!. *This is the first Dr. Seuss' animated film to be rated PG by the MPAA. *This is the first film to feature Universal's 100th Anniversary logo. *This was the 11th biggest grossing film of 2012. *Unlike the original book, the Once-ler is shown fully in the story as a human. According to Chris Meledandri, "The minute you make the Once-ler a monster, you allow the audience to interpret that the problem is caused by somebody who is different from me, and it ceases to be a story that is about all of us. Then it's a story about, 'Oh I see, the person who led us into the predicament is not a person. It's somebody very, very different.' And so it takes you off the hook." http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1482459/trivia *The second Illumination film to begin with the opening credits, after Hop. *This is the second Illumination film to use profanity after Hop (which once used the word "cripple" when referring to a handicapped person and used God's name in vain twice); O'Hare once mutters "damn" during the chase scene near the end. This was the only noted reason for the film's PG rating from the MPAA. However, if there was no profanity being used in the film, then it would have been rated G. *The third Illumination film of 2010s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Despicable Me and Hop. *The third Illumination film of 2010s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Despicable Me and Hop. *The fourth Universal animated film of 2010s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Despicable Me, Computeropolis 3 and Nepola's Odyssey. *The fourth Universal animated film of 2010s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Despicable Me, Computeropolis 3 and Nepola's Odyssey. References Category:Trivia Category:The Lorax